


Стайлз ждал

by Evilfairy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Sham - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз каждую ночь ждал волка, но каждую ночь к нему в постель забирался койот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стайлз ждал

Стайлз очень четко запомнил первый раз, когда Малия забралась к нему в окно.   
  
Не то чтобы было жарко, скорее душно, поэтому Стайлз оставил окно открытым. Хорошо, возможно, он ждал, что появится Дерек… Черт побери, он ждал этого каждый день с тех пор, как это случилось впервые. Это и происходило всего пару раз, между ними ничего толком и не было… Но Стайлз чувствовал связь между ними. Или надеялся, что эта связь ему не приглючилась. Потому что потом была Дженнифер, потом Стайлзу было совсем не до Дерека и их возможной связи. Как, в общем-то, и самому Дереку. Но все же.  
  
Стайлз ждал, оставлял открытым окно, но Дерек не приходил, и Стайлз постепенно стал с этим смиряться. А потом к нему забралась Малия. Она не стала расшаркиваться, толкнула его к кровати и получила то, что считала по праву своим. Стайлз не возражал. В конце концов, кто будет возражать против секса с симпатичной девчонкой, совершенно раскованной в постели?  
  
Малия пришла и на следующую ночь, окутала его своим запахом, заставила исчезнуть весь остальной мир. Весь мир, кроме воспоминаний о Дереке. А под утро исчезла.   
  
Однажды Стайлз спросил её, зачем она приходит. Ведь есть кто-то лучше, чем он. Малия пожала плечами и ответила, что он ее пара. И больше не прибавила ни звука. Потом они искали Дерека, потом была заварушка с его омоложением и кражей денег.   
  
И Стайлз ждал. Ждал, что уж теперь-то Дерек обязательно придет, ловко заберется в окно, властно притянет к себе, поцелует так, как умеет только он. Стайлз каждую ночь ждал волка, но каждую ночь к нему в постель забирался койот.   
  
Сначала он думал, что Дерека отпугивает запах Малии, ее метки на нем. Но после подумал, что будь он Дереку нужен, его бы это не остановило. Ведь Дерек сильнее Малии, он мог бы забрать его себе. Но Дерек этого не сделал.  
  
А потом Стайлз прекратил ждать. И когда Малия в очередной раз влезла к нему через окно, он поцеловал ее первым. Он обнял ее, крепко прижал к себе, а через минуту сам толкнул на кровать, нависнув сверху. Он целовал Малию и не думал о Дереке. Он ласкал ее, неплохо научившись этому за эти ночи. И ему было щемяще хорошо.   
  
— Стайлз, — Малия погладила его по щеке. — Ты сегодня другой. Мне нравится.   
  
— Я – твоя пара, — глухо отозвался Стайлз. Ему было щемяще хорошо. И это было ложью.  
  
Потому что, вообще-то, ему было невыносимо плохо.


End file.
